A Taste of Savannah
by Happy Birthday Fran
Summary: When famous actor Edward Cullen visits Savannah, GA to promote his latest film, he gets a chance to sample the local cuisine and finds a connection with a local as well. Fan encounters, inquisitive diner employees, and a spiteful waitress won't keep Edward from having a ... taste of Savannah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This short story was written for our Beta Fran, to celebrate her birthday. Several of us girls got together and decided to write her something that was inspired by her trip to Savannah and she got to meet Rob. Thank you, April, for stepping up to the plate to edit this for us.**

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Ch. 1 (written by 2Brown-eyes)**

 **BPOV**

"Welcome to Pacci, your waitress tonight will be Victoria. She will be here momentarily, is there anything I can get you while you wait?" I ask as I hand the couple their menus.

"No, thank you, dear." The older woman shakes her head as she opens her menu.

"Could we get a bottle of champagne, Miss. We're celebrating our fiftieth wedding anniversary," the gentleman asks, giving his wife a grin.

He looks at her adoringly and deeply in love. I can only wish I find someone to look at me that way after being married for years. She blushes at his attention and ducks her head. He reaches for her hand across the table, and both seem to forget that I'm standing there.

"Of course, sir, I'll have Victoria bring that right out. Congratulations on your anniversary. I hope you both have a wonderful evening and many more anniversaries to come." I smile at them.

"Thank you." He doesn't even take his eyes off his wife as he answers me.

I find Victoria by the bar and inform her of the request before heading back to the host stand. Before I get there Aro, my manager, pulls me to the side. He's looking more high-strung than normal.

"Edward Cullen," he states, staring at me strangely.

"What about him?" I retort; I can't help but feel like I'm missing the question.

His ice-blue eyes narrow, then he nods. "You'll do. Quickly, come with me."

Aro starts walking toward the kitchen without checking to see if I'm following. I hurry after him and nearly bump into him on the other side. He grabs a serving apron and tosses it at me.

"Put that on. Then put your hair up and wash your hands," he orders.

"Hold on. I'm not a waitress. I can't serve tables." I frantically shake my head.

I'm the world's biggest klutz, it will only be a disaster in the making. I would only drop something, making a fool of myself, trying to carry a tray.

"You're a waitress tonight. You're the only one that didn't squeal or look like you were about to faint when I said his name. Or start ranting that he's an undeserving pretty boy that should go back to England." Aro shoots a glare at Jacob.

"What? I don't like the guy." Jake shrugs unapologetically.

"Are you telling me Edward Cullen is coming here, and you want me to serve him?" My stomach twists into a knot.

Aro gives me a disappointed look. "You're not going to go all fan crazy, are you?"

I shake my head. "No, sir. You can trust me," I promise.

"I better or you'll be out on your keister if anything goes wrong. Paul!" He turns to shout to our head chef. "Mr. Cullen is V.I.P., you fill the ticket yourself and quickly."

"You got it, boss." Paul salutes him.

"He should be here in about ten minutes, go get ready. I'm going to seat him and his party myself." Aro uses the mirror over the handwashing sink to fix his tie then heads back to the front.

I wrap the string of the apron around my waist twice before knotting it. I look at my reflection and pull and twist my hair into a bun. Tanya's face appears behind mine, and she looks boiling mad.

"I am the head waitress, I should be serving Edward Cullen—not you. Do you even know who he is?" she complains.

"It wasn't my decision, Tanya. It was Aro's, take it up with him. And yes, I do know who he is." I ignore her attitude.

Who hasn't heard of Edward Cullen? He rose to fame when the hit series _Nightfall_ became an unexpected blockbuster, and he played the leading male role. Women of all ages crush on the six-foot-one tall Brit. He's extremely attractive with his strong chiseled jaw, deep green eyes, and his untamable bronze hair.

Butterflies start to fly around my stomach at warp speed. I take a deep breath and remind myself.

 _He just like any other guy. He's no different than any customer._

I can't afford to panic or fangirl over him. I need this job to pay for school.

"Oh, My Gawd. You're so going to embarrass yourself," Tanya mutters.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I say dryly.

"He's here, go!" Aro pokes his head through the door and hisses at me.

I head for the door, and Paul calls out me. "Yo, Bells, don't forget a pad and pen, hun."

"Right." I grab the one he nods to and go out into the dining room.

I walk toward the V.I.P table, all the while repeating a mantra in my head. It helps his back is to me.

 _No different than any other guy..._

 _No different than any other guy..._

 _No different than any other guy..._

Edward Cullen glances up as I reach the table and gives me a smile.

 _Have his eyes always been that green?_

My mind goes blank and my mouth dry. A clearing of the throat from his guest wakes me out of my stupor.

"Good Evening, welcome to Bella, I am Pacci. What can I get you to drink this evening?" I say nervously.

My words don't register in my mind until his companion starts to giggle, and Edward's lips twitch.

 _Oh My God. How embarrassing._

"Get me an aperol spritz." The blonde sniffs, holding her nose high in the air.

"Whatever you have on tap will be fine, please, Bella," Edward drawls

"I'll be right back. Would you like to hear the specials, first?" I ask.

"That irritating man already told us. There's way too much pasta on the menu." The woman looks annoyed.

I bite my tongue to keep from saying, _this is an Italian restaurant_.

"Irina, this is an Italian restaurant." Edward snickers.

"So…would it kill them to have sushi.?" Irina pouts.

Edward rolls his eyes and mouths to me to just go.

I grab the drinks at the bar and make my way back toward the table. When I pass Tanya, she bumps into me, but thankfully, I save the drinks from spilling. After Irina hems and haws and complains for another five minutes, I finally place an order into the kitchen.

Paul pushes the ticket to the front, and ten minutes later I have a tray full of food. I raise it with shaky hands, and my nerves grow.

"Deep breath, Bella. Raise it a little more, and use your shoulder to help brace it." Jacob picks up a tray of his own.

I nod and follow his advice, he takes pity on me and holds the door open. However, as I pass him, he whispers to me.

"I'll pay you twenty to dump it on him."

"Don't you dare, jinx me, Jacob. I need this job," I hiss.

I make my way slowly, as I can feel Aro's eagle eyes on me from across the room. Edward breaks away from his conversation with Irina as I get closer. He gives me a smile, and Irina looks bored out of her mind.

"That was quick," he comments.

Just as I take my final steps, my foot catches on something, and I tip forward. The tray slips from my grasp and the food goes flying on to our V.I.P. guests. Edward and Irina jump to their feet; Irina is screaming about her ruined dress.

My eyes widen in shock. "I am so so sorry. I don't know what happened." I glance behind me, trying to figure out what I tripped on. The only thing… _one_ , in the area is a smirking Tanya. She suddenly flutters her eyes lashes.

"Mr. Cullen, let me help you?" She not surprisingly has a bunch of clean towels in her hand.

"Stop…I got it." Edward pushes her off him. "Are you okay?" He looks at me.

"I…"

Aro grabs my arm, gaining my attention. "You're fired."

"But…" I try to protest.

"Get out, and forget about your last paycheck, it will pay for damages." He gives me a shove toward the door.

My eyes fill with tears as I head toward the kitchen.

"Wait…you don't need to fire her. It was an accident, she was tripped." I think I hear Edward say behind me.

But why would he come to my defense after I dumped a tray full of food on him? I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Jacob waves a twenty at me when I pass him. But I ignore it and grab my purse and go out the back door.

I keep going until I collapse on a bench half-way down the block in tears.

 **A/N:**

 **Happy Birthday, Fran. Thank you, for all that you have done for me and others here in fandom. My chapters would be a mess without your help.**

 **I hope this story brings a smile and a few laughs to you today as you stay warm from the winter storm.**


	2. Chapter 2

***I forgot to mention there are seven chapters total and it'll be updating through the day.***

 **Chapter 2 (By Honeymoon Edward)**

 **EPOV**

"Can you believe this shit?" Irina shrieks as we settle into the back of the chauffeured town car. "My new Elie Saab—destroyed!"

Sighing, I rest my head against the soft leather cushion of the seat. My mind returns to our poor server who just lost her job. "Things could be worse."

Instead of responding, she huffs as she grabs a tissue from her handbag to blot the front of her dress.

Turning my head, I look out the window. As I watch the sky begin to deepen toward sunset, I picture the waitress' pained expression as she learned she was fired. Despair and raw hurt glittered in her dark eyes as she left the restaurant. Even though I tried to explain that it wasn't her fault, the manager wouldn't listen. His only concern was damage control.

"I guess we'll be having room service again," Irina interrupts my musings. "At least the hotel offers carb free choices. I swear to God, I gain five pounds whenever I'm near pasta."

I roll my eyes at my assistant's dramatics and continue viewing the scenery. Majestic oak trees line the streets. Covered in moss, their drooping branches create a canopy over the road. As we pass one of the town's historic squares, a figure sitting on a bench catches my eye. Before I realize what I'm doing, I shout, "Stop the car!"

After the driver pulls over, Irina looks at me as if I've grown a second head. "What the hell, Edward?"

"Sorry," I say sheepishly before adding, "I think I'll walk around a bit. Go on back to the hotel, and I'll call for the car when I'm ready to return."

She eyes me suspiciously for a moment. "Do you really think that's a good idea? What if you run into the paparazzi, or worse yet, a pack of screaming fans?"

"Irina, it's nighttime; I'm sure no one will even recognize me." Before she can argue, I open my door and step onto the sidewalk. Once they leave, I jog across the street toward the park.

As I approach Ellis Square, the faint sounds of a flute drifts through the air. I spot a street performer sitting near the fountain, playing for a small crowd. I pause for a moment to listen as I watch water shoot straight up into the air from underground; its jets dance around in random patterns. Not wanting to gain attention, I take the longer route to my destination.

With her head buried in her hands, her shoulders shake with silent tears. She doesn't notice me as I reach the bench; I sit down.

Startled, she gasps. "Y-you scared me!" She sniffles before wiping her eyes with her shirtsleeve. "What are you doing here?"

"I apologize; I didn't mean to frighten you," I say with a warm smile. "You see, I was driving by, and I saw you sitting here."

She stares at me wide-eyed and remains quiet.

I offer my hand. "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier this evening. Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"I know who you are," she responds in a low whisper before wrapping her fingers around mine. Her touch is soft, and I feel the skin on the back of my neck prickle.

"And you're…Pacci, correct?" My mouth twitches in amusement as a ghost of a grin crosses her face.

"Close, but no." She releases a small giggle. "It's actually Bella."

"Oh yes!" I exclaim with a chuckle and a wink. "I remember now."

Once we quit laughing, her eyebrows furrow. "Why did you stop to see me?"

I run a hand through my hair before exhaling. "I feel horrible about what occurred at the restaurant. I know it wasn't your fault, and I wanted to make sure you're okay." I continue with my explanation, including how I saw the other server trip her, and also, how I tried to save her job.

"You really went to all that trouble for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask, puzzled by her statement.

"Because y-you're...you," she stammers, gesturing toward me.

"Yeah, I am," I respond with a shrug of my shoulder. "And you're...you." I gesture back, hoping she gets my meaning—being a well-known actor doesn't make me better than anybody else.

"Fair enough. Well, thank you. I really appreciate your attempt." She chews her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help more," I say before adding, "but between you and me, your boss is sort of an ass."

Another giggle escapes her throat, this one more prominent than the last. "You don't know the half of it," she replies as she tucks a strand of her long, wavy hair behind her ear.

I study her closely as she talks. I remember finding her lovely when she waited our table, but now, seeing her up close, I realize how wrong I was.

Bella is downright beautiful.

More people trickle into the square as businesses begin to close for the evening. I know I'm pushing my luck and will more than likely be spotted soon unless I leave. But I'm not ready to part from Bella. Intrigued by her sweet nature, I want to learn more about her. Scanning the area around us, I observe a small cafe that appears open.

"Would you like to get a coffee?"

Surprise flickers in her still wet eyes. "S-sure," she replies.

We stand and begin our way down the path. After learning it's my first visit to Savannah, Bella shares some of the city's rich history.

"Not too many years ago, Ellis Square was a parking garage. In fact, it's one of the great stories of preservation in Savannah."

I listen as she describes the monumental task it took to turn the once concrete eyesore into the lush green space that I see before me.

"The city regained control of the landmark and began rebuilding in 2006. The parking garage was relocated underground, and the square was rebuilt on top. The endeavor was a huge success and received national recognition as a sustainable urban renewal project."

"You seem to know quite a bit about Savannah's restoration efforts," I say, intrigued by her intelligence and the evident passion which exudes from her as she speaks.

She pauses. Even though we are only illuminated by a streetlamp, I see a trace of a blush fill her cheeks.

"Geez, I'm sorry; I've probably just bored you to death." She groans before adding, "You see, I'm pursuing my master of architecture at SCAD, so I tend to ramble on whenever I talk about anything related to sustainable design."

Just as I start to reply, a new voice sounds beside me. "Excuse me, Mr. Cullen."

I turn to discover a group of three ladies staring; their mouths agape in shock. I was so wrapped up in Bella's conversation, I hadn't noticed their approach.

Fans.

"Can we get your a-autograph?" one asks before stepping closer.

They appear older than my typical following and seem harmless, so I agree. Even though I love meeting my fans, I've learned over the years the importance of being cautious.

She digs through her purse before pulling out a festival brochure. I make small conversation and ask them how long they've been in town, and if they are enjoying the festivities.

Bella stands to the side. I mouth, "Sorry." She smiles, and mouths back, "It's okay."

When one of the women asks for a picture, Bella offers to take it. After snapping a photograph with each of them, I say goodbye before Bella and I continue on our way.

"That was really nice of you," she comments. "But doesn't it ever get old?"

"What? Signing autographs?"

"Yes that, and not being able to simply walk down the street without being recognized."

"Of course it gets tiresome, but I'm thankful for my fans. Without their support, I wouldn't be as successful as I am."

After I say the words, I realize how cocky they sound. Backtracking, I add, "I didn't mean for that to come out like it did."

Placing her hand on my forearm, she laughs. "Relax, Edward. I know what you meant. And again, I think it was so sweet. And your fans were adorable as well; especially the one who was around the age of my grandmother."

Heat spreads throughout my body as I once again relish the feel of her touch. After clearing my throat, I say, "She was kind of cute, wasn't she? In fact, she reminded me of my own grandma, Fran. I spend at least a month each year with her on her farm in Vermont."

As we continue to discuss our mutual love for our grandparents, we reach the cafe.

 **AN:**

 **A year ago this month, I stumbled upon** _ **Pay It Forward.**_ **When I asked if anyone was willing to beta a story for me, you volunteered without question.**

 **I won the fanfiction lottery that day. Not only did I gain the most kick ass beta in the fandom, but also, a new friend who I cherish dearly.**

 **I hope you know how much I adore and appreciate you. Words can never express my gratitude for all the times you held my hand when I doubted myself, talked me through a horrendous guest review, and cheered me on from the sidelines.**

 **I hope you have the most wonderful birthday! May your year be full of all things good.**

 **Here's to a Rob sighting in 2018!**

 **I love you my friend,**

 **Amy**

 **(PS - I hope you caught my nod to the** _ **Winterward Contest**_ **.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 (By gabby1017)**

 **BPOV**

Edward reaches for the door, allowing me to enter first. I read the sign that says 'sit anywhere' and lead us to a small table in the corner.

As we sit, a waitress approaches with her eyes down, furiously searching through her apron pocket. Producing a pad and pencil, she looks up and freezes. "Oh, my God."

Edward sighs.

"Miss, please, it's not what you think," I complain. "My boyfriend gets this all the time. He's not who you think he is."

"B-b-but?" she stutters.

Edward raises his eyebrows trying to hide his lopsided smirk.

Taking off my coat and easily showing the uniform, I continue, "Do you honestly think Edward Cullen would be having coffee with me? And look at his dirty jacket."

She hesitates, stares at Edward's stains, examines my ridiculous uniform, and shakes her head. "I'm sorry," she hisses. "He just looks so much like him."

I exhaust, rolling my eyes, "I know. It's so frustrating."

"What can I get the two of you?"

Following along, Edward picks up a menu and naturally drawls, "Well, sugar, may we have two hot chocolates with extra whipped cream?" He leans forward and pleads, "I have a hankering for grilled cheese and tomato soup. Of course, it's not your tomato soup, Baby, but it will hit the spot. You okay with that?"

I nod with a grin on my face.

"Good." He turns to the waitress. "Then later, we'll figure out something sweet." He broadly smiles and places the menu next to the napkin holder.

The waitress walks away.

"So, Edward Cullen wouldn't want to have coffee with you?" he snides.

I cup my hands over my mouth and nose, shaking my head and turning a lovely rose. "I wasn't thinking it just blurted out."

"Well, it was bloody brilliant," he says, reaching across the table and holding my chilled hands. "But ..." he quietly whispers. "Edward Cullen is in awe of you and is quite happy to have a meal with you."

I flame.

"That blush will send this man to his grave."

"I'm sorry."

"And your hands are like ice." He rubs his large hands over mine, gently massaging my palms and fingers. "Better?"

"Thank you."

"I best hold on. They still feel a little cold." He pulls my hands up to his lips and warmly breathes over them.

And I feel the tingle from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I stare at his hands covering mine, and I sigh. I may go up in flames. And if this is death, then bring it on.

The waitress serves our hot chocolate with swirling mounds of whipped cream. "You two are so cute. I'll have your order in a few minutes."

Edward releases me and takes a sip as I wrap my fingers around the warm cup.

He places his drink on the saucer and gives me this radiant smile with a dab on white foam on his nose. I reach over with a napkin and wipe it clean.

"You're like a little boy."

"There are some things that you never want to grow up from."

"I suppose not."

"I am so terribly sorry about you losing your job."

"This is very nice of you," I choke while my eyes tear.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'll just have to check out the want ads tomorrow."

"Well, answer me a question."

I sit straight. "Sure."

"Can you do freelance work?"

"I've done some small projects."

"What about designing a home?"

I giggle. "Well, I've not have that opportunity."

He leans forward, wrapping his hands over mine. "What if I give you one?"

I believe my pink cheeks just lost all of their color. "What are you saying?"

"I've wanted to build my own home for a very long time. I need a good architect."

The waitress carefully places the round tray on a side table and serves our meal. We both watch in silence as she announces, "If you need anything else, just let me know." She pats Edward on the shoulder. "Ha, Edward Cullen," she huffs.

Edward takes a large bite of his grilled cheese and smiles. "No, not as good as yours."

He makes me smile.

"So, how about you think about this and we have dinner tomorrow night."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I thought I was being quite obvious."

"You don't have to do this."

"No, Bella, I don't have to do anything. Maybe, I want to."

"But the woman you were with?"

"My prissy assistant hired by my mother."

"And you're not dating Rosalie Hale?"

"No, she's dating my brother."

I smirk, biting my bottom lip. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

"And I know the perfect restaurant."

We finish our soup and sandwiches and share hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Edward calls for his driver, and he insists on taking me home. He even walks me to my door.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" he asks.

"For our first date?" I tease.

"Well, actually, I feel this has been our first date," he informs.

"I guess technically it is," I agree.

He leans down, tilting his head and kissing my cheek. "It's taking every bit of my resolve to be a gentleman."

I swallow.

"Pick you up at seven."

At six fifty-nine, there's a knock at my door. I open to find Edward dressed in a tapered black suit, red silk tie, and polished black loafers. He holds a bouquet of red roses and baby's breath in a clear, crystal vase. "You look lovely."

"This old thing?" Yeah, nothing like a simple black dress and high heels. "Thank you. You look great."

He fluffs it off. "I looked up the meaning of red roses."

"And what did you find?"

I fully open the door and Edward walks into my living room, places the vase on the coffee table, and picks out a single rose without thorns.

"There were quite a few meanings, but they suited my gesture."

"Which was?"

"Well, beauty, courage and respect ... Congratulations for job well done ... And others I would like to explore."

He hands me the rose.

 **A/N: Wishing you everything and more, Fran. Happy, Happy Birthday... Love you to pieces.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 (By Fyrebyrd)**

 **EPOV**

The trip to the restaurant is filled with light-hearted conversation and as much flirtatious banter as I can squeeze in without making myself look too cheesy. This girl, Bella, she's different than other women, and quite frankly, she makes me a little nervous.

Her dark, soulful eyes and soft smile disarm me completely. She's able to carry an intelligent conversation, look me in the eye like a normal person, and is also quick on her feet. The way she handled the waitress at the cafe last night was a dream come true for me. It's been a long time since I've been able to feel so _normal_.

"Edward," Bella says, her hand tightening around mine as we pull into the restaurant parking lot. "I think your driver has made a mistake."

I look around, humoring her, before leaning closer. "No, we have a reservation."

Her eyes widen, and she starts to shake her head. "We can't go here."

"Shh," I soothe, pulling her hand up and placing a light kiss on the back of it. "I think it would be nice to see Aro at your beck and call for a change, what do you say?" I offer her a challenging smirk. "They senselessly fired you. Wouldn't you like a bit of payback?"

She looks from me to the restaurant and back to me, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Only if you request Tanya as our waitress." She flashes a conspiratorial smile.

I throw my head back and a loud laugh escapes. "Done."

As we approach the door to Pacci's, Bella nervously works to straighten her already perfect dress, so I pause and turn to her, settling my hands on her hips. "Hey," I say softly, rubbing my thumbs across her hip bones. "If this is too much we can go somewhere else. I thought it'd be a fun way to express my gratitude for how perfectly you handled our first date." I pause as I notice Aro peeking out of the front glass. "I was able to feel normal for the first time in forever, so I thought I could repay you by making these idiots have to suck up to you for a change." I shake my head. "Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea after all?"

She steps closer, and her nearness causes my heart to thunder against my ribcage. "It was bright and very thoughtful. I'm just not sure how good I'm going to be at it."

I chuckle as I lean forward and press a kiss to her forehead. When I pull back, I duck, so I'm at her eye level. "Just let Edward Cullen do his thing, okay?"

"Ah, so is that who I'm with tonight?" she asks with a teasing smile.

"For the next hour or so is all," I reply, retaking her elbow. "Shall we?" As I turn us toward the doors, even from this distance I notice Aro's eyes visibly widen.

Bella has to hide a snicker. "I may actually enjoy this."

I don't even have to open the door myself, because Mr. Suck-Up is already there. "Mr. Cullen, how wonderful to see you again," he says brightly, his beady eyes trained on my face.

I stand taller and motion to Bella. "I was willing to give the place a second chance since my date suggested it." My voice is nonchalant, uncaring, while at the same time daring him not to turn his smarmy charm her way.

His eyes only stay on mine for a second longer before moving to Bella. "Well that was very nice of you, Bella. I apologize for the mess the last time we spoke. Maybe I overreacted."

"You fired me, Aro," Bella says stiffly. "I'm not sure overreacted is the proper term." She waves her hand. "But it's all in the past. My date and I are here to eat some wonderful food."

"Of course." He claps his hands happily. "Allow me to show you to your table."

As he escorts us through the restaurant, I spot an open table right in the middle of the action and tap his shoulder. "This one looks perfect." I guide Bella to a seat while Aro just stares at us. "Bella's helped me to realize I can be normal again. I'd forgotten what that felt like," I say, giving her hand a soft brush as I move around to take the seat beside her.

"Oh, yes, of course," Aro finally says, snapping out of his stunned stupor. "Victoria will be with you shortly."

I clear my throat just as he turns to leave, taking Bella's hand on the table. "Bella's told me so much about this place, and it's my understanding that Tanya is the head waitress. We'd like her."

"I … I'll have to see if she's on shift," he replies, looking around warily.

Something soft brushes across my leg, and I snap my eyes to Bella. She tilts her head, and I follow the motion, recognizing the strawberry blonde from the previous disaster. "I believe she is as she just served that table." I point to where the occupants are happily digging into their plates.

"Yes, of course. Please, forgive me. Tanya will be with you momentarily," Aro says, his eyes narrowing on Bella so fast I almost miss it before he flounces across the room in a huff.

It takes all I have to keep from guffawing right there in the middle of the restaurant. Bella does a much better job of containing her giggles by covering them with a dainty cough. "We're never going to be allowed in Pacci's again," she says, leaning closer.

I join her, our heads tucked side by side at the small table. "Who cares?" I shrug. "These people have already lost the best thing that's ever happened to them."

Her smile drops in favor of that wonderful blush as it heats her cheeks and neck, disappearing into the top of her dress. Idly, for a fleeting second, I wonder just how far it goes, but that thought fades as I lean closer on pure instinct, my tongue snaking out to moisten my lips.

Just before our lips meet, a throat clearing causes us to jump apart, and I'm met with the unapologetic smile of Tanya. "Mr. Cullen, we're so excited to have you here again after such an unfortunate incident last time. Thank you for requesting my service. Now, what can I get you to drink?"

"Ladies first." I motion to Bella, causing Tanya to reluctantly turn. "Aa matter of fact, I think Bella can order for the both of us. I trust her." I turn all my attention to Bella, effectively dismissing Tanya's presence altogether. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Bella's lips twitch as she looks over the drink menu. "We'll have two pinot grigio ruffinos." She hands the menu to a dismissed Tanya.

The woman stands there a few seconds longer, but I completely ignore her presence, instead choosing to lean back in so I can take Bella's hand, hoping to recapture the magic from before her appearance.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" I ask, my eyes taking her in.

Her lashes flutter as she smiles. "You did, but hearing it again isn't a burden. You're not too bad looking yourself."

"This old thing," I say, smiling. "I'm actually lucky I'm here for an event, or I wouldn't have even had a suit."

Her eyes widen. "This is for your appearance? I bet your stylist is freaking out right now."

I smirk. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

She shakes her head as she laughs softly before turning more serious. "How long are you here for?"

"Two days," I reply somberly. "But I'm not letting you go just yet, Bella Swan."

A drink sloshes down between us with way more force than necessary. "Here you are, Mr. Cullen, _Bella_ ," Tanya says tersely. "Are you ready to order, or will you be needing a room?"

My jaw tightens, but I keep my eyes on Bella, and hers clearly say she has this. She straightens her shoulders as she speaks. "Edward will take the flat iron steak, and I'll have the roasted chicken." She gives Tanya a devious smirk. "As for the room, that won't be necessary. I have a place of my own."

 **A/N: Happy Birthday, Fran.**

 **Much Love,**

 **The Boss**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV (by Sunshine1220)**

I watch as Tanya stalks away from our table, a self-satisfied smirk on my face. When I turn back to Edward, he's smiling, shaking his head and chuckling.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, Bella. You just surprise me, that's all." He reaches across the table and takes my hand in his. "I've never met a woman quite like you, and I must say, it's very ... refreshing."

I duck my head, a shy smile on my face. I still can't quite grasp that a mere twenty-four hours ago I was but a lowly restaurant hostess, earning just enough to get by while I went to school at the Savannah College of Art and Design, and now I'm seated across from a famous Hollywood actor.

Last night, the moment Edward Cullen walked into this very dining room, it seemed the trajectory of my life took a slight turn. Who would have guessed, me, little Bella Swan from Bumfuck, Washington, would go from the one serving him his meal, _well, attempting to anyway_ , to dining with him tonight?

Realizing I'm not used to the focus being on me, he shifts gears. "So, Bella, tell me more about yourself. Where are you from? What are you studying? You did say you were attending the school, yes?"

"I am," I say with a nod. "I'm studying architecture."

"Then it's quite lucky I'm in need of an architect," he says with a wink and his signature smirk.

"You were serious about that?" I ask skeptically.

"Very. It's the least I can do. I can't tell you how sorry I am about—."

I wave him off. "No, it wasn't your fault. If it hadn't been for Tanya ..." I shrug, not knowing what else there is to say.

"Well, whether directly responsible or not, I still feel dreadful about how it turned out."

I gently squeeze his hand still holding mine and offer him a smile. "I'd say it turned out okay in the end."

"I'd say you're right."

Our conversation moves on from there, exchanging stories of where we've been and where we'd like to be. Most of his large family is in England, living in the same family home in which he was raised. He dreams of working with this director or that actor, not for the accolades, but for the experience, to hone his craft. I'm from a small town and a small family, but I have big aspirations; dreams of designing sustainable, affordable housing, centered around community.

"So no giant skyscrapers with your name on a bronzed brick, then?" he asks with a smirk as he sips his wine.

"No," I say with a shake of my head. "I have no interest in making a name for myself."

"I'm afraid if you take me up on my offer to design my house that might not be possible. Surely people will show interest, especially if your designs are half as good as I suspect they are."

"That remains to be seen." I smile and play with the rim of my glass as he goes on to tell me about his short visit to this beautiful city.

He's only been in town since yesterday morning, taking in the sights when he can between the official business of promoting his new movie and his scheduled interviews and appearances during the annual film festival taking place this week.

The dim light of the restaurant gives a modicum of privacy, even though we've gotten the occasional, curious glance of a few other diners. The sun has long since set, so there's no light shining in from outside. It's cozy, and I find myself lost in the daydream that this encounter is more than a fleeting moment in my life; that there might be more to our serendipitous meeting.

I know he's said he wants me to design his home, but I won't hold him to it. So much can happen between now and then, managers, publicists, and the powers that be helping to guide his decisions.

"So is the history of the city what drew you to Savannah? Because I'm trying to work out how a girl from the Pacific Northwest ended up on the other side of the country for school." His query snaps me out of my trailing thoughts and brings me back to the present.

"Partly, yes. I mean, it's beautiful here, but it's also kind of magical."

"I've definitely got that impression since I've arrived," he says as Tanya comes to clear away our plates.

"Could I interest you in any dessert this evening?" she asks Edward without giving me so much as a glance.

He turns to me, a twinkle in his eye. "What would you suggest, beautiful Bella?"

I can feel my cheeks warm at his words, but I sit straight and look directly at Tanya. Her focus is still on Edward, but I clear my throat and speak in her direction. "We'll have the tiramisu and the panna cotta, please."

"Will that be all?" she asks Edward, still looking at only him.

With a huff he answers. "Yes, just as the lovely lady said."

Once again, she stomps off and I'm left wondering how Aro is allowing her to behave this way. He usually scolds the servers if they show even a little irritation with the customers, and she's being blatantly disrespectful.

"Don't let her get to you, Bella. It's not worth it."

I shake my head and turn back to Edward. "I'm sorry, I—"

"No, please don't apologize." Both his hands reach across the small tabletop to grasp mine. "Personally, I'm having a wonderful evening with a beautiful woman, so there's not much that could spoil it."

I give him a smile as he leans in, our lips mere inches away from one another, but before they touch, Tanya is back with our desserts and unceremoniously plops them down on the table; the tiramisu between Edward's elbows and the panna cotta between mine, hard enough that some of the fruit and balsamic sauce splashes off the plate and onto my cheek.

Edward catches the movement and his eyes widen in surprise. I'm not sure if he sees exactly when my crazy switch flips, but it happens in slow motion, and I'm doing all I can to keep it in check.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask her as quietly as my anger will allow, letting go of Edward's hands and turning to face the bitch.

"Me? _I_ don't have a problem, _Swan_." Her eyes narrow on me, and I know we need to leave before I do something I'm sure to regret.

"You know what? I think we'll walk over to Leopold's for some ice cream instead. Just bring the check." I dismiss her by turning my attention back to a slack-jawed Edward, but she just doesn't know when to quit.

"Will it be two checks?"

I'm on my feet before my brain can catch up, her ponytail in my grasp as I growl in her ear.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you? It wasn't enough to humiliate me by tripping me last night, getting me fired, was it? No, you have to ruin one of the best evenings of my life with one of the greatest guys I've ever met by being a fantastic bitch."

Her hand reaches out and grabs for the water glass on the table, and before I can move away, she dumps its contents over my head. The icy liquid running down my back and my front makes me shriek, and all I can do is react. The panna cotta slides right off the plate; the fruity, syrupy sauce helping to glide the glob of gelatinous cream right into her hair. I use my now free hand to smash it into her golden locks.

Unfortunately for him, Edward chooses the moment Tanya reaches for his tiramisu to try and break up the mayhem, and it lands square on his chest. The three of us are covered in confections, and we've garnered an audience. Stunned, fellow diners have their cell phones out to snap pictures, and even a few onlookers have gathered outside the restaurant, now peering in through the windows from the sidewalk.

An angry Aro appears, and I know we're moments from being _officially_ escorted from the premises.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Denali, I think it's best if you left ... and didn't return," he says through gritted teeth before he turns to Edward. "Mr. Cullen, my apologies for—"

"Save it. While this is a lovely establishment with amazing food, you chose to employ this ... this _dreadful_ woman," he says, motioning to Tanya. "And you chose to dismiss one who's only fault wasn't one of her own, which was the misfortune of working the same shift as this one." He eyes Tanya, disdain clear on his face.

Edward reaches into his pocket and withdraws a few bills and places them on the table before reaching for my hand and pulling me toward the door. The crowd that had gathered at the windows has dissipated, thank goodness, and his driver is there within moments to pick us up at the curb.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I don't know what came over me, I just ... snapped."

"Hey," he says, his knuckles brushing against my cheek. "I had an amazing evening with an even more amazing woman, and I'll never forget it, as long as I live."

My eyes are trained on his chest as he holds me close, unable to meet his gaze. Then reality dawns on me. "Oh, no! Your suit! This was for the presentation of your award, wasn't it?"

He shrugs. "It's not important."

"Well," I say, swallowing down my nerves. "Maybe you'll come up and let me help you get cleaned off? Maybe grab a shower before you head back to your hotel?"

If I've only got tonight, I'm going to make it count.

...

 **A/N: To Fran ... You do so much for so many, and we love you for it! I hope we were able to bring a smile to your face with this little story. Enjoy your special day! Happy Birthday!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 written by ceceprincess1217

 **Edward**

We walk hand in hand to Bella's door. I'm bloody nervous like it's my first time with a woman. She's been a breath of fresh air, and I don't want our time together to end. I don't know how it's going to work with me in LA and her here in Savannah, but I vow it's going to work.

I can't let this beautiful creature walk out of my life. After the most normal two nights of my life in a long time, I'm in no rush to get back to the life of Edward Cullen, superstar. The way Bella easily saved me from what was sure to be an excited fan, by lying so effortlessly, was pure genius. For once, pretending to be an American wasn't hard at all.

Then to see her stand up to that dreadful woman, Tanya, makes me want her like I've never wanted anyone else before. Not only is she sweet, kind, but she also has a fiery side that cannot be held back.

"What will you wear for your presentation, now?" she asks as she opens the door to her apartment.

I shrug, walking into her cozy apartment. "You actually did me a favor because I've been dying to wear these yellow pants and leather jacket I have. Now my stylist has no choice but to accept them." I laugh, thinking of the look on Alice's face when she sees me on the telly in my new yellow pants.

"Yellow pants?" she raises an eyebrow, dropping her keys on the kitchen counter.

"I like to make a statement," I tell her as my eyes travel the length of her body in that simple black dress.

"Really?" she asks, biting her bottom lip.

We stare at each other, our eyes greedily taking in the other.

She slowly walks over to me, her hips swaying to a tune of their own. "How about that shower, now?" she purrs.

I'm taken aback by the saucy minx in front of me, gone is the shy server from yesterday, and in her place is a seductress.

My fingers remove a fly away piece of hair, sitting it behind her ear. Her cheeks turn a delicious crimson color, and I can't wait to see how far that blush travels.

"Lead the way, beautiful," I whisper, staring into her eyes

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen," she says, taking me by the fingers and leading me to her bedroom.

Once we're inside of her bedroom, she turns around, offering me her back. Lifting up her flowing dark hair, she offers herself to me freely. The creamy skin of her shoulders and upper back tease me of what lies beneath her dress.

My hands shake as I take the zipper between my fingertips and slowly pull it down to reveal her long back and strapless bra. The dress loosens, and she tugs it down her voluptuous hips causing it to fall at her feet.

The sight of her plump tush in her sexy black lacey underwear causes my cock to harden inside my trousers. My hand travels down the center of her back, releasing the hooks to her bra, and it falls to the floor, joining her dress at her feet.

Once she is rid of most of her clothing, she walks into the bathroom, leaving me staring after her.

As the shower starts in the other room, I quickly rid myself of my stained clothes, not wanting to miss a second with Bella.

Entering the bathroom, my mouth drops open at the sight of Bella's naked silhouette on the other side of the glass door.

"Are you getting in, Mr. Cullen, or are you just going to stand there?" Her voice is sultry, and the combination of her voice, the outline of one of her legs bent at the knee, her hands in her hair, and her firm breasts causes a need to run through me and straight to my aching cock.

Stepping into the shower, my eyes sweep over her wet body as the soap cascades down her curves.

She turns to me with a cheeky grin on her beautiful face. Her eyes sweep down my chest and to where my cock is jutted out, hard and ready for her.

A slight whimper escapes her, and I am unable to contain myself any longer. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull her naked body to mine, taking her mouth in a savage kiss.

We kiss under the spray of the hot water, our lips and tongues dancing together as if they are long lost lovers reunited once more. My hands roam her body, committing every dip and curve to memory.

Bella blindly takes the soap and starts lathering it over my body; the feel of her hands on me is one I never want to forget and want to feel always.

"Oh God, Edward," she cries out as my lips find a sensitive spot on her long neck.

"I need you so fucking bad, Bella." I nip at her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh.

"Then take me. If we only have one night, I want to be yours for as long as it lasts," she says as I kiss a trail from her neck to her chin.

Pulling back, I look into her eyes, seeing the same need that is raging inside of me. "Oh, baby, after tonight I'm never fucking letting you go."

The smile on her face from my comment is glorious. We quickly remove ourselves from the shower, hastily drying off and falling onto her bed in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

My lips find hers, desperate to be connected with her once more. Kissing down her neck to her breasts, I suck eagerly on a pert nipple, my tongue swirling around as my free hand pinches the other.

Bella arches her back, her fingers roaming through my hair, the sexiest sounds I've ever heard leaving her plump lips.

Moving to her other breast, I show it the same attention, licking and sucking on the nipple as if my life depends on it.

"Edward," she moans when my fingers find her wet and ready for me.

I pump them inside of her, reveling in how snug and tight she is. "Damn, baby, I can't wait until it's my cock inside of you," I whisper against her skin.

My tongue travels down her flat stomach to the promise land. I bury my face in her heat, taking her clit into my mouth while my fingers continue to fuck her.

Bloody ambrosia.

"God yes! Ahhh," she cries out as she starts fucking my face.

The hand that's not occupied squeezes a breast, driving her mad with passion. My cock is so hard that I press myself against the bed to try to get some relief before I come just from the site of her falling apart.

She is glorious in her pleasure, and all I want to do is watch her for the rest of my days.

Bella pulls my hair as her body comes undone. I lap at her juices, desperate to taste her as if I'm a starving man.

"Fuck me, Edward," she moans desperately. "I'm clean and on the shot …"

"Bloody hell," I say before attacking her lips again. "I'm clean," I state firmly, looking into her eyes.

Unlike most celebrities, I'm very selective on who I'm with, only being with a woman I'm in a relationship with. Casual sex never has had an appeal to me, and my last relationship ended six months ago.

Wrapping her hand around my aching cock, Bella pumps me from base to tip, causing me to let out a needy moan.

"I need to be inside you, baby." I gently but firmly remove her hand from around my cock.

"Fine, but I want you to fuck my mouth., later" She nips at my lip, taking in my stunned expression.

"Fuck yes," I say desperately as I line myself up with her heat.

Entering her is everything I've ever imagined and more. A peace spreads through my body as I stare into her eyes.

We're one and no amount of distance will ever change that.

Bella rubs her fingers against my jaw, trailing them to the nape of my neck where she grips my hair, bringing me to her for a slow sensual kiss.

My body starts moving out of desperate need for her, one of my hands gripping her thigh. My other hand takes the hand that's at my nape gripping it over her head, while our lips never part.

My rhythm is slow and deep, as we are cocooned in our own world. A world where I'm not movie star Edward Cullen but just a man, so enraptured with this woman that I see our future.

As our bodies connect in a way I've never felt with anyone else, we come together, clinging to each other, our names whispered prayers upon our lips. Whatever happens after tonight, one thing is certain, we'll be together.

 **A/N: Fran, I love you so very much. You have been a true friend to me and I thank God he somehow softened you as I hounded you over and over to be my beta. In the end I won as I tend to do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue (By Hopesparkles)**

 **BPOV**

The muted buzzing of a cell phone pulls me out of sleep, but I struggle to open my eyes. I know I can't stay tucked in bed all day, but there is nowhere else I want to be. When it buzzes a second time, I start to roll toward the edge of the bed but find myself immediately pulled back against a firm, warm body.

"Leave it. It's just Alice." Edward's voice is rough with sleep and when I turn my head I find his eyes closed and his face peaceful. If I hadn't heard him speak I would swear he was still asleep.

"She'll be angry," I whispered, brushing my fingers through his hair, earning a soft sigh.

"She'll get over it."

He's right, she will get over it, because she loves seeing him so happy. I press a kiss to his chin and lay my head against his chest as his arms tighten around me, and I remember the first time we were together in this city.

Exactly four years ago.

Getting fired from my job was awful, but that night with Edward was life-changing.

I still can't believe I slept with him on our first date.

Or that he trusted me enough to design his home … and then asked me to live in it with him.

So many things have changed since that night. My vision for sustainable design is a great fit for health and environmentally conscious celebrities, so my freelance skills are in high demand. Thankfully, the fact that I'm not tied to an office or a firm makes it easier for me to work remotely and travel with Edward whenever he films on location. Makes it easier to spend weeks on end at his Grandma Fran's farm in Vermont, who Edward loves with a passion.

The buzzing starts again and Edward groans as he releases me and rolls over, reaching for his jeans and shaking them until the offensive phone drops onto the floor with a thud. He pulls himself upright on the bed while swiping his finger across the screen.

"Good morning, Alice." Edward is silent for the next three minutes, his eyes rolling at regular intervals while his hand slides across the sheet and grasps mine. When he finally speaks, he grins and winks before rolling his eyes one last time. "Of course, you're right, Alice. The blue suit is the right choice. Okay, I'll see you there."

Edward tosses the phone on the bed and leans down to kiss my forehead as I grin up at him. "Let me guess, Alice wants you to wear the blue suit?"

"Yes." He nods. "She still hasn't forgiven me for showing up in the yellow pants and leather jacket. Says I owe her."

I offer my own grin. "At least it isn't the tight, green pants."

Edward's eyes widen, and his jaw drops in mock horror. "We agreed to never discuss the green pants!"

"No, no. I seem to remember the agreement was that I wouldn't mention the photo of you in the green pants if you would model them for me privately. You've defaulted on your part of the bargain."

Edward's gaze goes from incredulous to calculating in seconds. A smile slides across his face as he makes his way to my suitcase, pulling out every pair of panties I brought to Savannah.

"New deal," he says. "I'll wear the green pants for you, in private, anytime you want. In return, I get to choose which of these you wear each day for the rest of this trip." He quirks a brow and waits for my answer.

I don't even need to think about this one.

"Agreed." I hold out my hand. "Which ones for today?"

His smile turns wicked as he tucks every last bit of cotton, satin, and lace into the outside pocket of his suitcase. With a saucy wink, he turns toward the bathroom, whistling a tune as he strides confidently to the door, dropping his boxer briefs just before he crosses the threshold.

God, I love that sweet, sexy man.

An hour later, we're settling into a booth at a local diner for breakfast. We'd discussed whether to go to Pacci for dinner the night before, ultimately deciding that we didn't have anything to prove to anyone after all these years and opted to order room service. We saved the meal out for this morning.

"Pancakes?" Edward asks me, clearly excited about the prospect of the gooey, syrupy goodness.

"Omelette."

"Hmmm. Share?"

I grin back at him, leaning forward over the table as his eyes dart to my lips.

"Hi, I'm Tanya and I'll be your server this morning. Would you … "

Her words fade as she looks first at Edward and then at me, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Obviously, I haven't seen her since that night at Pacci, but Tanya looks the same. Maybe a little older and more tired, but mostly the same. As her eyes harden and her mouth twists in bitterness, I know she is still exactly the same person she was back then.

But I'm not. I'm a different person. I'm happy, successful, content, and loved. And suddenly, I feel sorry for her. She makes her own choices and is the person she wants to be, but I feel sad for her that she chooses to be a bitter, angry, lonely person.

I suppose that is enough of a punishment in itself.

"Coffee, please," Edward says. "I'll have blueberry pancakes, and a veggie omelette for the lady, please. Thank you, Tanya."

He seems so at ease, but the fact that he won't look at her tells me that he remembers her. Tanya nods and pours our coffee without another word and is gone as quickly as she came. Edward offers me a warm smile and reaches for my hand. We sit, quietly observing the people around us as we wait for our meals.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Edward asks as he finishes off my breakfast. I watch as he pulls $100 out of his wallet and drops it on the table.

"That's some tip considering the bill was less than $20." From where I'm sitting, I can see Tanya over Edward's right shoulder. She's watching us with a critical eye, which gives Edward's next words more perspective.

"You think I should stiff her on the tip?" He glances to the side as though he knows she is watching him. "That's what she expects us to do. The way I see it, we can live up to her expectations, or we can exceed them. Who knows, maybe an act of kindness will have an impact."

For a minute, I wrestle with my conscience. On the one hand, I know he's right, and I love him even more for it. On the other, I want her to feel the humiliation I felt at her hands. Realization strikes as Edward takes my hand in his – she felt that humiliation as soon as she saw Edward and I sitting at her table. I smile as he pulls me from my seat, and we walk hand in hand out of the diner.

We don't have much time left on this trip to Savannah. Edward will make one more appearance tonight and our flight leaves early in the morning. We are enjoying our mid-morning walk when Edward suddenly stops and pulls me toward a bench and asks me to take a seat.

I look around and realize this is the same bench where we had our first real conversation. A glance at Edward's face tells me he is in deep thought as he clasps his hands between his knees.

"Bella, I wanted to bring you here because this is where we had our start." I smile, encouraging him to continue, but he is silent for a long while. Finally, he blows out a breath and his eyes meet mine. "I thought this would be the best place for things to end as well."

"What are you saying?" The words barely come out, a whisper of fear and disbelief as Edward holds his hand up to stop further questions. In a smooth, fluid movement, he slides off the bench and onto one knee.

"I don't want to date you anymore, Bella. I want permanence. I want to build a life with you, have children with you, and grow old with you. I want everything with you. I love you, Bella. Marry me?"

Edward's fingers uncurl, revealing a simple, yet stunning diamond solitaire. The sun catches it just right and the sparkle is blinding. I am mesmerized and clearly have taken too long to answer when Edward leans forward, catching my eyes.

"Words. Words would be good here, Bella. One in particular, please."

I hardly get the word out before Edward has the ring on my finger and his lips pressed to mine.

"Wait," I press against him. "Will you wear the green pants?"

"Hmmm, that depends," he grins, "what do you think about Pacci catering the reception?"

 **A/N - Fran, you have always been my biggest encouragement, cheerleader, editor, corrector, and most of all, my friend in this fandom. It is an honor to have you with me on this journey. I hope this story, from ladies who love you, has brought a smile to you today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
